Why me?
by Nakita Tsuchi
Summary: Not really Naruto characters, just rpcs Keiko has been having bad dreams, and when unknown to her, the guy in her dreams shows up in her school she has one thing in mind. Make him the enemy. She doesnt know why, but she just doesnt like him.


**I do not own anything except the characters and ideas X.x**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiko sat on her bed with her knees pulled against her chest. She let out a breath and looked out the window at the now rising sun. She'd had another nightmare that stopped her from sleeping. It was the same nightmare, over and over. She couldn't forget his piercing red eyes. They were permanently melted into her head. She finally sighed and got up and off her bed. It was 6 am and still two hours until school began.

'_I guess I should just take a shower to fill the time…"_ She thought and went to her bathroom.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cloud groaned as the sun peeked through his window and woke him up. He had the same god damned dream for awhile now, but he was so used to it he just brushed it off. But today, he knew something connected to the dream was going to happen. And he had a good guess it had something to do with the new school he and his brother were starting at. His stomach growled violently and he sighed. He needed food. He pushed himself up and off the bed and went downstairs.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiko sighed as she walked towards her high school. She was playing with her baggy, grey sweater that was a part of her uniform. She'd asked for it big because she hated showing her body to people. Unfortunately Keiko's best friend hadn't thought of that and got a uniform in her size, and she didn't like how well it fit her.

"I-I guess I should have thought of it sooner…" Shya sighed, "I've kept myself hidden but now it fits me perfectly, which is exactly what I feared."

Keiko laughed, "Well at least now guys will know how hot you are and you'll get a boyfriend"

Shya gaped, "W-what?! I don't want that!"

Keiko laughed again as they walked up the school's front steps. Shya smiled and pointed to where their friends were gathered. Shya rolled her eyes and pointed at a girl with red and black hair. Keiko blinked. Soen looked perfectly normal, her brown eyes distant and everything. But Shya kept saying there was something else then Keiko noticed. Alucard's pale hand was firmly placed on Soen's curvy waist, his gold eyes watching her with complete interest. Soen turned her head to look at him and blushed faintly and looked away again. Keiko giggled. Took her and Alucard long enough to hook up. Shya flipped her red hair over her shoulder as her lavender eye's gleamed with amusement. They both walked to the group and exchanged smiles. Keiko blew her red streak out of her face while running her fingers through her white hair. Her blue eyes scanned the group for changes since over the summer. Lika and Ven were as tight as ever, she thought and rolled her eyes. Lika's long, green hair was in pigtails, her gold eyes watching Ven, while his long, blue hair was in a braid and his red eyes would glance at her every few seconds and smile when he caught her staring at him. Keiko and Shya always knew couples that would come to be, yet they themselves have been single for their entire lives. Keiko sighed and Soen pointed out that they should go get their stuff and head to homeroom. Lika, Alucard and Soen all had to go their separate ways, for they were a year older then the rest of the group.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cloud leaned on the wall outside the school's main office as his brother talked to the secretary. His blue eyes wandered around to look at the students. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and he sighed. He heard footsteps and turned his head to see his brother's red eyes looking back. He pulled his grey hair into a ponytail and handed Cloud his schedule. Cloud's eyes scanned over it and he looked up to see his brother walking away.

"Since you're a year older, I'll meet you at lunch okay?" He waved then went into a classroom. Cloud sighed and hoped he wouldn't get lost.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiko was talking to Shya when she noticed Shya's gaze avert to the front of the classroom. Keiko turned herself and saw the teacher with a boy that had grey hair in a ponytail and red eyes.

"Class I'd like you to meet our new student, Kai Soshi." The teacher announced. Keiko glanced at Shya whose eyes were focused on the boy at the front of the classroom, a tint of pink in her cheeks. Keiko sighed.

'_Her first crush of the year.'_ She thought and smiled.

"Now Mr. Soshi sit next to Ms. Fuka. Ms. Fuka raised your hand please." The teacher commanded. Shya jumped a bit in her seat and raised her hand shyly, and some girls glared at her, signaling they liked Kai too. Kai gave Shya a warm smile and went to his seat. She blushed faintly and looked to the front of the classroom. Keiko smiled. Maybe Shya might have a chance.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cloud sighed as he looked over his new class. He was barely tuned in as the teacher introduced him, and then asked some girl to lift their hand. He looked to see a girl with green hair and gold eyes, who looked as zoned out as he was, and he went and sat behind her. She turned around and looked at him blankly.

"My name's Lika, you probably don't care but I thought you might want to join my friends for lunch, and we'll show you around the school."

Cloud returned her blank look, "I'm going to be with my brother."

"If he's a year younger then you, my friend's probably intercepted him." She said and turned around. Cloud smirked. This was going to be interesting.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiko's eye twitched violently as she stared at Shya, "You asked him to join us for lunch? And then said we'll be showing him around?"

Shya blushed faintly and smiled, "I wanted to be welcoming."

Keiko sighed as she carried her tray to the table in the back corner of the cafeteria. She sat herself next to Soen, who had Alucard on her other side and put her tray down. Shya sat on her other side and looked up when she saw Lika and Ven sit down. Lika sighed.

"I invited this new kid to have lunch with us."

Keiko's eye twitched again, "You too?"

Lika gave an amused smile and gestured towards two boys approaching. She recognized one as Kai, but she gave the other a quick look over. He had ocean coloured blue eyes, that matched hers, and slightly spiky blonde hair. She raised an eyebrow at him then shrugged and started poking her food with her fork. She felt Shya scoot over and she glanced to see Kai sit next to her. Keiko then looked up and saw the other boy sit directly across from her. Her eyes narrowed as she looked back down at her food.

Lika in took a breath and began her introduction, "Everyone, this is Cloud Soshi."

Shya then chimed in, "And this is Kai Soshi/"

"Related?" Ven asked. Kai responded with a smile and a nod. Keiko just continued to poke at her food, finding the conversation boring.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cloud sighed as he was forced to follow his brother to a lunch table was a group of people sat. He recognized the girl with red and black hair and the boy with silver hair next to her. Then Lika sat, and she was talking to a girl with white hair that had a red streak in it. He saw the girl glance up towards him and Kai, then roll her eyes and she looked at her food. He smirked. She didn't seem open to new people. He saw Kai stare at a girl with red hair, who was seated next to the white haired one. She looked up at him and smiled, then moved over and he sat next to her. I sighed and sat next to Lika and glanced at the white haired girl, who was across from me. She looked up and gave me an annoyed look. I smiled. She was interesting. After we were introduced Kai smiled at the girl next to him and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and nodded.

"I think we should introduce ourselves." She brought up and the girl with white hair glared at her, "I'm Shya" She said timidly.

The girl with white hair sighed, "I'm Keiko." The introductions continued but Cloud didn't really pay attention after Keiko said hers. Shya then suggested that they get started with the school tour. Keiko got up and left and Shya blinked absently at her friend's leave. She was about to go after her but Kai caught her wrist then smiled at Cloud.

"Cloud can you go after our new friend?" Kai smiled. Cloud smirked and nodded then went after Keiko.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Keiko was furious. She didn't know why. She didn't like them. They were bad. They were going to ruin her stable life. She could just tell. She stomped outside and climbed a tree and sat in it, glaring at everything that dared look her way or disturb her. She then heard someone climbing the tree too so she looked around but saw no one. Confusion swept over her until she heard a voice.

"Boo."

She squeaked and fell forward out of the tree then landed on her behind. She heard laughing and glared up to see Cloud. He jumped down next to her.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." He said and held out his hand. She hit it away and got up herself. He just continued to watch her and a smirk appeared on his face. She growled quietly and was about to stomp off but he grabbed her wrist. She turned to glare at him.

"Why do you hate me?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**AHA that sucked.  
Anyways I wanted to point out Kai, Alucard, Ven and Cloud are all NOT my characters xD The girls are though!**

Hehe Imma update this story soon X3


End file.
